Percy Jackson: Rising New Limits
by xHELMEx
Summary: Percy is enjoying his life after the war against Gaia, but he has to do something to gain the respect of Athena. Soon things take an unexpected turn after everyone betrays him because a new camper of Zeus who told them that he is with the enemy. Percy will become more powerful, but will he be the same Percy as always? Same story as always, in a different way. You know what I mean.
1. Chapter 1: What is going on here?

**Well, this is my first fanfiction in this website. My mother language is not English, not even the second, but the third. I will try my best to do a nice story. Same as always, but different, you know what I mean. It's Percy with the betrayal and this type of things but in my way. I want it to be more realistic, with pain and feelings, not just fight and this stuff. (There will be war too, it's one of my favorite parts xD) I hope it will be nice to read. People always say the same, but if you do not review, I don't know if the story is interesting you, or it's boring, or if you think that my mind is gone. I don't care if it's just a smile, or a sentence or whatever. Even flames or nice, because you make me want to write more so…**

 **Some characters can be OOC, because I like to make them in my way.**

 **For you to know this story is settled after HoO, so Piper, Frank and company are in the story.**

 **No, I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

* * *

Well, let me explain to you why I am now fighting alone, against Cerberus in the underworld. Why I am not in Camp Half-Blood, with my fabulous girlfriend, Annabeth, and my awesome friends and family. Why I am not having fun after the war with Gaia.

It all started a while ago, when I was thinking about something to give to Annabeth and earn the respect of Athena. Then, I had an idea, I thought about doing the labours of Hercules. Maybe, just maybe, if I can complete them, I can get some respect from Athena and she can accept our relationship. How wrong I was…

Well, the last job was capturing and bringing back Cerberus, yeah I did the eleven that were before that, do not ask me how. Just a lot of luck and pain I suppose. So there I was, with my sword riptide, some chains made of celestial bronze and wounds all over my tired body. Yey! I was avoiding Cerberus nibbles, dodging his whipping with his tail and trying to put the chains on his neck. Just crazy. Then, I thought about something, something really stupid that could cause my death. Well, let's just try it!

I ran into a wall, Cerberus was running behind me, I put one foot on the wall, I made force and propelled myself into the air making a mortal back. When I realized, I was sitting on Cerberus, quickly I encircled his neck with the chains and push as if they were a horse's reins. Actually, it worked, I got Cerberus! Yessss! But, in that moment something happened, suddenly my head ached a lot, an agonizing pain. And I faint. Nice Percy!

When I got up, Cerberus was, licking my face? Wow, wow, wow, wow, woooooow!

What the heck was going on here? Wasn't this monster supposed to kill me, not love me? That's so strange. Focus Percy, what've you learned after years of fighting against stupid monsters, crazy titans and the mother earth? You can't trust them. You have learned to look outside, to always be attentive. But this hellhound was awesome. Cerberus seems more peaceful, calm, and even cleaner. Somehow I know that now he obeys my orders, we are connected, as in the movie that I saw the other day, Avatar, a good movie by the way. You have your pet, he does what you say by looking at it, and your minds are connected, as a link. But it's different from the link that I have with Blackjack or Mrs. O'Leary, they respect me and love me. And I love them a lot too. I would not know how to explain it is simply different. That's so cool! I am really happy with the new acquisition. I think we will be friends, is not it Cerberus? ***STRONG BARK***

Then, I realized where in the Underworld I was, in front of the River Styx. Hmmmmmmm. What, if I had another bath? Yeah, it's very painful, but I think it's worth it. You know I lost my powers when I entered the Roman Camp, and having them again would be great. It will be easy to protect all my friends, my family, and Annabeth of course.

So, I just jumped into the river like a professional swimmer, same pain as before, same emotions, and same place for the spot where I am vulnerable. My anchor is the same too, Annabeth. I jumped out, I dunno how, the truth is that I only thought about seeing my friends again in the camp, the energy went through my body and I had control for a moment, enough to get out.

With all my skin burned and even feeling dizzy and tired, but feeling more powerful too, like tingles all around the body, more able to defend my people. I recovered soon. Then, I jumped on Cerberus and told him to go to Camp, I want to watch my friends and spend time with Annabeth. I love her so much. After everything we've been through, I need her more and more. Recently, at night I have had nightmares, but not like those of a mortal, but those of a demigod. The ones that show you parts of the future or this kind of things. And they are not pleasant at all. The most repeated are some images of all my friends lying on the ground, unconscious or dead I could not distinguish. I know it's the camp but it's very dark all over. I also appear in another situation, kneeling with blood all over the body, which is impossible since I have the curse of Achilles. At last there are sequences of a huge army, the largest I have ever seen of monsters in front of the hill of the Thalia tree. These visions have been racking me up a lot. I do not know what to do to stop them. They happen, happen and happen again, night after night. To the point that in the camp I was beginning to frighten people with my bad state of mind. Now I'm not much better, but at least I do not have nightmares every night.

After Tartarus and all that we suffered there, what I suffered, with all the curses that were applied to me. After everything, I changed a little, I became shyer, reserved, but it was also making me more mature mentally. Or so I think. I did not give a damn what the others did, I just wanted to be with Annabeth and get over the crisis I was having. Whenever I saw her, I remembered seeing the scary face of Annabeth when I let my evil side take control momentarily when we were with Akhlys. I swore to myself that I would not let that happen again unless it was a last resort, a measure of life and death. That despair or pain would take over me. I vowed I would never hurt her no matter what.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- WHEN PERCY IS IN THE MAGIC CAMP BARRIER**

* * *

I am now entering the magic barrier, everybody is looking at me, drawing their swords, and I try to convince them to get the weapons down. The camp has not changed too much this month. Maybe there are more people because I do not remember seeing so many people looking at me since the day that Poseidon claimed me as his son. Yeah, there's more people for sure, in a month it seems that the population of the camp has tripled, it seems that they have done some extensions of the cabins. Although I do not see any change in mine or any of the big three

In that moment some idiot shot an arrow and hit Cerberus, who swiftly turns in the direction of the shot, and growls hard. Nice, the people who were not even looking at me now are going to do it. The big house does not seem to have changed at all. I stand in front, looking at Chiron who was at the same time looking at me. With a face of amazement and joy, but his eyes do not say the same. Is it perhaps pain and repulsion what they are telling me? Ow, and at least 100 campers behind watching intently. I am a bit nervous.

"Hi Chiron, nice to see you again," I said with happiness.

 _"Hi Percy, ehm, is that what I think it its?"_ He asked a little surprised.

"Hah! Yeah, it's my new pet, Cerberus this is Chiron, Chiron this is Cerberus" The creature went to Chiron and licked his face.

 _"Ow, I can see that he is yours now. Thatsss… good, I think."_ Chiron said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool. How have things been around in the time I've been away?" I asked.

" _Good, good! Many new campers have arrived. We had and we will have to extend the cabins, quite a lot. Annabeth is going to take care of everything. The truth is that she is very happy to be able to reform the place where she lives. She has great plans for the camp, in addition Gods are going to collaborate in all that they can"_ He said with a nervous smile.

"Perfect! The more campers the better. And I'm happy for Annabeth too. She will have a lot of work now" I really want to see her, but I'm sure she'll be very busy now with the reform of both Olympus and the camp. But, well, she's still my dear Annabeth. My girlfriend. I suppose she will not be angry over my sudden disappearance, Athena told me she would tell Annabeth.

"Chiron, apart from that guy from Zeus, did any other son of the big three come?" I asked. A week before I left, a new boy arrived at the camp. It turned out to be a son of Zeus. In the week I was with him he did not seem like a bad person, maybe a little insolent and presumptuous. But overall it was quite nice. In addition the first classes that we made of sword followed them quite well for not knowing anything.

" _No other son of the big three has appeared. David is his name. In this month that you have been outside, he has behaved like the leader of the camp. He has done some things that have quickly made him rise from status, apart from being the son of Zeus"_ He said with pride in his eyes.

"I'm glad for him. What kind of things has he done?" I asked. Now I am curious to know what has happened while I have been away. And who is this guy that Chiron speaks so well.

" _Well, the other day he killed Manticore alone, defending the borders. He has also returned victorious from a search, along with Annabeth and another camper from Hermes. They went to look for the Ring of Gyges"_ He answered.

 _"Interesting… And,_ _apart from what you told me, nothing more?_ _"_ _I asked._

 _"Well, things have changed a little bit here, maybe you're not so welcome anymore. People say things, rumors circulating after your disappearance. I do not say that they are true, but the gods are not very happy. "_ Chiron said, like really sad.

"I do not know what you're talking about if I'm honest with you. I went to do the labours of Hercules to gain the trust of Athena. I just want to be calm after the war against Gaia. I just want to be with my friends and with Annabeth. The rest matters to me pretty little you already know" I said a little bit angry.

 _"I understand… The gods have told me that I cannot tell you anything else, little by little you will know. Just tell you that I think you should leave, if what is said is true, you will not be my best hero, and for me you will never have existed"_ Chiron said. I don't understand what is going on here. Chiron, a father for me, is saying that if something said is true I won't have existed for him. This is… strange and overwhelming.

"It hurts me that you to tell me all this. You seem to have lost confidence in me… And I still do not understand why! After all I've done you question my loyalty, which really, really hurts me" I replied. Seriously what is going on now? "I still do not know what you're talking about. And whatever it is, it seems serious enough that you no longer appreciate me, which I very much dislike. Just to say whatever it is that I'm supposed to have done is not true... I'm sorry Chiron. Whatever it is"

 _"I hope Perseus. For your own integrity. Bye… "He_ said with a mixture of hope and disappointment. And he started to walk into the big house.

"Ow, and Chiron! I shouted.

" _Yes?"_ He replied.

"Where is Annabeth?" I asked.

" _I think she is on the beach"_ Chiron answered.

With that I left the Big House. I told Cerberus to go away, to disappear into the shadows. I would call him later if I needed it. Basically because people were getting very nervous.

They were talking about me, and I could hear a word that was making me insane "betrayal". That was just crazy, betrayal. Come on I'm Percy, I have saved your lives twice already. I've saved the world twice too. And now they talk about me and betrayal in the same sentence. They're all crazy. If I had betrayed them, would I not have betrayed them during the war? I do not know I'm not Athena's son, but it seems a better I talk to my friends I will dismantle that rumor. I do not like it a bit…

And yeah, don't forget about Chiron. The inner pain I was now feeling was strong, Chiron, my mentor ... He is like my father, and now he does not trust me and wants me out? What am I supposed to do? I will earn his trust again! I'm sure he's saying it because some mistake. I do not care if I'm a hero or not, it hurts that after all, you know, they treat you like this. But I do not care, I have my friends. I believe. I do not expect parties or anything for me, just respect and tranquility.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- WHEN PERCY IS NEAR THE BEACH**

* * *

When I was going to the beach, I ran up with Thalia, the huntresses are in the camp for some motive that still I do not know. I suppose that it will not be important.

 _"Hello Percy, where have you been this month?"_ She asked with anger face

"Nothing, doing the twelve Hercules' works, to win Athena's respect, "I said sadly

 _"Aaand?"_ She said laughing

"I made them," I said very happily.

 _"Congrats,"_ Thalia said.

"Well thank you Pinecone face. I've got a question.

" _Yes kelp head? What's the matter?"_ She asked.

"Ehm, why do people look at me with hatred?" I asked confused. I really want to know why they are talking about betrayal.

" _Since you left, well lots of campers have arrived. A son of Zeus, and my brother then. And yeah, he's so good and kind. And there are some rumors about you…"_

"David no? Whatever they are is not true. I have not done anything wrong. You do not believe me either?"

 _"Yes, David. And obviously no Kelp head! Stupid… I trust you. But things have changed, and… I have to go! We will talk later ok?"_ With that she started running, the hunters were beckoning for him to come quickly. She turned around for a moment to tell me something.

 _"And yeah Percy… sorry"_ She said with a sad face while turning to go back with the huntress.

"For?!" I shouted. But she left, without turning, ignoring my question. What was that about? Well, I will talk with her after. Everything was so strange now. Betrayal, trust…What the heck was all that. And the new camper, I want to talk with him. He seems now very important. Well, now the most important thing is to find Annabeth.

* * *

 **Well, first chapter. I hope you like it! If not, just say it, it will be all right. I prefer to have bad reviews, and then know that what I am doing it's not good then keep writing a story that people did not enjoy. Ty!**

 **xHELMEx**


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal?

**Well, the second chapter of this story. Again sorry for my English, I know that it's really bad but well… xD. This chapter is 3200 words so, longer than the first one. I think it's worth it. I am really enjoying writing fanfics. I hope the story will be different from the current ones, at the moment it's the same but in a different way. With a lot of dialogue and not very feelings and fight at the moment, but they will arrive trust me. Everything will come in its time.**

 **AN: Today,** ** _15-03-2017_** **I have updated the first chapter. People who have read the chapter before this day would perhaps read it again** **. It's the same as you have red, but with more information and I think it's better. It's not fast and short as before, it's longer and with soul, you know.**

 **No, I don't own Percy Jackson. Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

* * *

In that moment a flashlight appeared in front of me, and there she was, Athena. For some reason she seems upset, I dunno why. I have just arrived here, and did what she want me to do so she can't be mad at me. I know I'm the son of her enemy, and the boyfriend of her daughter too. But I saved her ass twice. She can't be mad, I repeat in my mind. Right?

I bowed. Maybe they are now happy because Gaia is defeated, but you have to remember that they are gods. They are very proud of themselves, they think that they are perfect and that you are nothing, just a mere tool. Gods, now I'm thinking like Luke would, calm Percy, calm. They can change their mood very fast, and with Athena, I want to have a good relationship, so it's better if I am respectful with the God.

"Hi Lady Athena, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" I said with, carefully.

 _"Perseus Jackson…"_

Ow, this is not good, when they say my full name something is going to happen.

"Don't blast me please!" I shouted.

 _"I am not going to blast you, yet"_

"Well, what I've done now Lady?" A chill ran through my body, I was afraid

 _"Don't call me Lady, you sea spawn! You know what I am talking about, you are helping Kronos to rise again" She said very proudly of herself._

"Wow, wait a minute, are you saying what I think that you are saying," I said that with disbelief.

 _"Exactly"_ She answered.

"So, after I helped all of the Gods killing him one time, and defeating Gaia after, you are saying that I am a traitor?" I asked very confused.

 _"Yes. We have evidence. The new Zeus camper, David, saw you talking to someone who could not tell who he was. But if it says that you spoke of betraying us, of annihilating us and that you would rule the world then"_

"Nice! So you have one, just fuck*** one evidence! And this guy is lying! I have never spoken to Kronos or anyone to betray you. I swear" I can't believe what Athena is saying. I jumped on Tartarus for her daughter. I saved her ass twice. "After everything I've done... I jumped on Tartarus to save your daughter. I made the twelve labours of Hercules to prove to you that I'm worth. I saved Olympus twice for Gods sake!" I can feel the fury rising inside me, the noise of the water is more present and it has begun to rain where I am, clouds in the heavens with a storm.

 _"_ _You did it because you wanted to gain our confidence and then betray us" She said._

"Something is working badly in your brain Athena" I replied angrily "And this dude is liying. It's not true! You can't trust him more than me. I saved you twice Lady Athena! Twice in some years! I saved the fuck*** minkind two times! Has he done something like that?"

 _"No, but he is the best hero in history without a doubt. And we don't trust you. I don't trust you. I'm sure you cheat in some way"_ She said. Nobody trusts me now. Perfect!

"That you, that the god's don't trust me?! After all, after risking my life millions of times you don't trust me! Are you all blind?! I saved the world twice! Has he saved the world twice?" This can't be real, maybe I'm not the best hero, but I'm so close to it after saving the Gods asses two times.

 _"No…But he's a son of Zeus, he doesn't lie. And you are son Poseidon, you know that"_ She answered

"I know where you want to go to, I know you hate me, that you don't want me to stay with her. I did everything for her. I love Annabeth so much, and she love me back"

 _"Are you sure about that?" She asked with a giggle on her face._

"Of course I am. Why shouldn't I? Is there something wrong?" I asked alarmed.

 _"You will find it when the moment arrives, and it'll be soon. Now go with Annabeth, she's on the beach. After that, well, you will come with me to Olympus. We are going to judge you and decide what to do with you"_ She finally said.

"Great!" And with that Athena disappeared in a blink of an eye. The storm stopped, but the waves kept hitting the coast.

I do not give a shit what Athena says, the same with what the gods think. I'm going to get ahead like I always do, with the help of my friends and Annabeth. Surely everything has been a misunderstanding. It can not be that after all, they treat me like this. Do not?

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- PERCY IS ON THE BEACH  
**

* * *

I step onto the beach, the waves almost reaching as far as the forest begins. On the cliff, I see two people together. As it does not seem that Annabeth is on the beach, because thanks to my state of mind there is no longer, I head towards the cliff to see that pair of lovebirds or campers that are here. Hoping that one of them is Annabeth.

When I was about 20 meters away, I noticed an incredibly strong pain in the place where I am vulnerable, in my Achilles' heel. I've never felt so much pain, ever. I was on the ground, rolling, I could not think of anything but pain. I shuddered, but I could not scream, there was no sound coming from my throat. Suddenly the agonizing pain stopped, leaving a remorse, like a weight that I had to drag. Blood came out of my mouth and ears, and all my veins were clearly visible, they had a black color like the very night. With chills, pain, and convulsions I begin to walk towards the couple sitting there, not noticing my presence. What I saw did not help too much my state, a couple kissing energetically, so far nothing unusual. But whoever they were, that was the inconvenience, a slim figure with a camp T-shirt, blond hair like gold, ponytail ... Annabeth.

"Why…Annabeth why?" Before I experienced the most horrible pain of my life, only surpassed by ... Right now! Look what a funny comment now, brain you are stupid!

 _"Ow, Seaweed Brain… Why are you here? Hadn't you abandoned us?_ I _though..."_ Annabeth was starting to cry.

"STOP! Don't Seaweed me. This is the only thing that you can say" The sea was boiling, the waves began to come towards me.

 _"I'm sorry…I was so alone and…emm... Everything was so fast, and he was so kind and friendly…And before you were so distant, after Tartarus…And I needed somebody. I needed…I envy you a little bit and…" She was saying the truth, I know that. She was crying so hard too._

"Ow yeah, of course, envy! And Tartarus, what a great excuse. That's the reason why you cheated on mine? And who the hell are you? **"** I could no longer stand my tears, they started to come out one by one from my eyes.

 _"I'm David, greatest hero in the history of course! And let my girlfriend alone Perseus, if you don't want to die, you are just a jerk"_

"Ah, the one that lied. The famous David. Who is the new protector of the camp. The one that saw me one month ago before I left speaking with somebody about betraying the gods, nice to meet you" I was going towards him to give him the hand, when I was close enough I punched him in the face. Sending him directly to the beach, about 10 meters from the cliff. He was K.O.

 _"Percy stop! What the heck are you doing?"_ Annabeth said.

"AND YOU?! You were cheating on me a few seconds ago!" My voice changed there, it was deep and furious. Resounding throw the camp.

 _"I didn't mean to hurt you, It all happen really fast. You left us again…I…I…"_ She keeps crying, wow Annabeth without words…Come on brain! Shut up, you are supposed to be annoyed!

"You didn't mean? YOU DIDN'T MEAN TO?! I don't know if I am able to hold this. You know why I left? Didn't Athena tell you? Furious, that's how I am right now. I think I can kill one or two gods maybe. Athena one of them.

 _"No…No, she_ didn't" Annabeth replied. She was really crying. I've never seen her like this.

"Well, it's your mother fault too, so just awesome Athena! She just wanted to make me disappear and hurt me. I was doing the labours of Hercules, for you and for her. To prove that I am worth. Actually, I did them" I am going to show Annabeth my new pet "Cerberus!" And from the shadows, a big three-headed hellhound appeared. "Annabeth, I introduce you to Cerberus, my new pet," I said. With a spasm, some blood comes out of my mouth. I quickly spit it out on the floor. Now I have the whole bottom of the face covered with reddish liquid.

 _"What-what's up, Percy?"_ She asks in a soft tone.

"As if you care" I replied coldly as ice.

 _"I…Percy I…l LOVE YOU…I swear, but I was so desperate, and I thought that I did not like you anymore. And then he came, it was like another you, and…"_ She was saying the truth again, it was too much pain, I would rather he lied to me. She tells me the truth, but some minutes ago was cheating on me.

"Enough! I thought that you were different, special. That after all we've been to we would be able to live in peace for some years, or even forever. Now, the Gods think that I have betrayed them. Just the same that you've done with me. The difference is that I haven't and you had" I said. Then barked, pointing at all my friends who were on the beach with David.

 _"You, Perseus, come here!"_ David shouted from the beach, all my friends behind him. I went there. They all seemed angry…Why?

"Hi everybody, are you all okay? I asked. Glad to see them.

 _"Shut up you traitor!"_ Jason yelled.

"What? Wait, do you all actually trust this dude here. More than me " No! My friends also think I'm a traitor. Well, ex-friends now. Brain, please, stop making funny comments, this is serious."I fought with you, I defended and saved you, and you have done the same to me. And now you think I betray you. And why would not he have done it then during the war? Not after winning it. Think. Are you stupid or what? And remember my fatal flaw is loyalty! I can't let you, and even more try to join the enemy" I shouted. This can't be happening.

 _"We don't care. You are lying! David told us! He is the son of Zeus. He is better than you. You really did nothing for us. You have been missing during one month, surely you were with the enemy, joining forces and giving them information "_ Hazel said

"How can you think that about me?! This is not happening. Are you all blind? Come on Hazel, all the time we spent together searching for the banner for you, the romans. " I said. I can't describe my emotions right now. It's just impossible.

 _"Shut up. You are trying to play with our minds. You are the great Percy Jackson, everyone is always talking about you. And us? What about the others? You just care for yourself, and now that we are in peace and you are not the center of attention, you want to betray us and join their army. We know it son of Poseidon"_ Said Frank, I thought that I would never hear anything like that from him. At that time, I spit a lot of blood from my mouth, and I got on my knees looking at them.

 _"Are you okay?"_ Thalia asked confused

"Why do you care? You are just like the others Thalia" I said furiously those words. "You know what happen when you go to do the labours of Hercules, you complete them, alone. And it turns out that you bathe in the Stygian river again, but this time your anchor betrays you? Exactly this, you die. Nice no? It's always a pleasure to be home" I said. You can not imagine the pain. Not just the physicist since I'm dying because of Annabeth and her betrayal. Mentally too, my girlfriend, the one who I did everything for, was lying to me and going with another dude while I do things for her. My friends consider me a traitor, something that I am not, and they believe before a new boy that to me that I have fought with them to survive and to save the planet. That I have led them to victory, saving them thousands of times.

" _Enough Jackson, we really don't care. You are a liar. As with Bianca_ "Nico said coolly. I thought the kid would have outdone him, it seems he did not.

 _"We are waiting for the Gods to come here to judge you. Really Percy, I once admired you, but joining their army is to fall very low."_ Piper told me, she was beautiful as always. And I'm going to wait for the gods. F*** her charmspeak!

"This is not going to be like that. Not after all, I made for you, for everybody! Not like this! Kill me now! Go you cowards, KILL ME! I can't be here watching my friends betraying me because they envy me. Or because this stupid dude here is fooling all of you. I just haven't enough energy to speak with you because I'm fading. Go ahead, who is going to be first to attack. Why my life can't be as when I was twelve years old. WHY!" I shouted desperately.

 _"I'M NOT STUPID,"_ David said screaming and heading towards me with his sword in his hand.

"Come on, are you guys going to let this kid fight me? At least have some decency" I said rolling my eyes.

 _"Actually, he is the best swordsman we have ever seen. Percy, you were my bro, and now you are just a bastard. Why you did this to us. We don't want to, you forced us to do it. "_ Leo said in an uncertain tone.

"Leo, you are all wrong... Whatever, if he wants to fight. You will learn that what you are doing here is not good. You all will understand what I feel right now, my pain, not just physical, psychological too. Why you trust this dude? Has he saved you twice? Or had those moments in the Argo II with you?" They just ignore me. "Well, as you seem all abducted and assholes to change your mind with words. You will learn in other way. David is the one who is with Annabeth, so it will be funny." I said with a fake smile.

 _"Stop joking, this is serious. We are going to kill you if you don't shut up!"_ Doesn't she know that I'm already dying? Whatever they do, I'm going to die. Come the gods or not, i will just pop off " _We are not the assholes, you are the jerk betraying us. We don't envy you, we hate you. You are a monster. David, go, give a lesson to Percy. Show the power of Zeus and the Gods. Show him that you are better than him. That you are the best leader. In one month Jackson, he has done more than you in your whole life"_ Reyna said with what looked like pain in her face. That reallyy hurt..

"You know nothing about what I've been through this month, and you do not know anything about how I feel and you do not seem to understand it. I did not think that after all, it was you who are going to kill me and betrayed me. I expected it from the Gods, actually, they had already did it. But not from you. My friends…You will repent this day, now go and join David. Come on! FIGHT! I'm going to have a good time before I die. Maybe I will be able to teach you something before"

* * *

 **Well, second chapter. I hope you liked it. I wrote this chapter at night, so I did not know how well my hands processed properly what the brain ordered them.**

 **Maybe the Percy-Annabeth scene could have been better. What is your opinion?**

 **Any questions you have, ask. Or any idea / note that you think is necessary for the story, ask too. I'll answer you as soon as possible.**

 **I apologize for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, if you detect many of them, tell me so that I can correct it. I am here to practice my english, not just to have fun or entertain you. Basicly it's for the fun and for the sensation that I'm doing something that people enjoy. That I share my love for this good series of books with other people who have the same tastes or derias.**

 **Also, many thanks for following this story or adding it to favorite. You can not imagine the illusion that makes you find an email of these on the phone, (maybe yes if you also write stories).**

 **I will never ask for a number of reviews for the next chapter. If you want to do it, I invite you. But, if not, it's your choice, you're free to do whathever you want. I will continue with my history as I have planned it. I reiterate that at the moment it is more or less different than what you have read, right? I hope, because I think I've never read such a bad story xD. No jokes, I hope you continue enjoying this new version of Percy-Chaos.**

 **See you next chapter!**

 **xHELMEx**


	3. Chapter 3: Ycrep?

**So…NEW CHAPTER! Well, sorry for the late update. My bad I was on a trip to Rome. Really nice city! If you have the opportunity to go, do it!**

 **Somebody asked about the pairing. About Percy pairing, I'm not going to say what it will be. Why? Well, maybe because I don't know yet xD. No jokes, it will be a surprise. But I can say it will be Thalico maybe. And Frazel, Caleo, Juniver for sure.**

 **I will try to make all the chapters 2000-3000 words. I enjoy this length because 1000 is too short and 4000 it annoys me.**

 **Thank you all the people who review. Really glad you did! And thank you too the ones who follow or add the story to favorite.**

 **As I said before, this is my first Fanfiction, I discovered this website like two weeks ago. But after reading lots of fanfic's about Chaos and this type of story's I had to write mine. Because I think I can make an interesting story, a different one, in my way. Even if my English is just awful (I know) I will do my best to make you hook up to this story and beg me for more.**

 **One last thing, while I was on the plane traveling to Rome, some neurons in my brain connected successfully, resulting in an idea for another fanfic. An idea that I think I've never seen, and that I think is original. I believe. I will try to write the first chapter. If so, I will publish it and try to make two stories at the same time. Maybe it's too much, but I have this need because I believe the idea is just awesome.**

 **xHELMEx**

 **No, I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Uncle Rick.**

* * *

 **Annabeth POV (You didn't expect that xD or maybe yes Idk)**

* * *

I was in the beach with all my friends, water was on our feets. David was standing in front of Percy, with his sword pointed at him. I really don't know what I was doing, I cheated on Percy, and he hates me now. .. And I love him, I do. I swear. But I felt so alone, I didn't want to be like that another time, not after all. I needed somebody to be with me. And then David appeared, _like a ray of sunshine after a storm_. He was just perfect. Before Percy was so distant, sure he was my boyfriend but after Tartarus, and after the war he wasn't the same…Nobody was the same after the war, but he changed a lot and I…I don't know. I'm the daughter of Athena and I hate not understanding things, not knowing something.

 _Focus Annabeth!_ Everybody always speaks about the great Perseus Jackson, the cool dude that saved the world twice. What about us? About me? Why does he always take glory? I was the one who was always telling him what to do. But I love him madly, I would prefer to die than to do what I did. But I did it anyways. Why Annabeth?

 **NO!** Stop thinking that way! _He left us, he is a traitor_. Sure he went to the labours of Hercules, but David told us that he was speaking with somebody about betraying the Gods and all his friends, betraying us. And David was saying the truth. He is so kind and cute, he is strong and caring. Just like Percy. And Percy betrayed us, David told us. He can't be lying he is a nice person. He is not lying. No? I need to ask Percy why.

"Why are you betraying us?" I asked.

" _Why am I betraying you…I AM NOT BETRAYING YOU! You are actually betraying me. All! And you are the daughter of Athena…Pfff! How can you trust this dude over me? After everything we've been through. I fall to Tartarus for you. I gave up immortality twice for you to be together. You know my fatal flaw. Just pathetic… As I said before, you will repent of this. I will regret what I will do if the time comes. But it won't be my fault, you will have forced me to do it"_ Percy said, very angry. He is sitting on his knees. Waves are beginning to cluster around him.

"What are you going to do if the moment comes Percy? What are you talking about?" With concern Leo asked. Something atypical for him, normally he is always making comments and jokes, but now Leo seems really worried after what Percy said.

 _"You will know if the time comes. I hope for your own good that no, but well…I can't promise anything"_ Percy commented with a mocking tone.

"Shut up "Hero"! Now stand up! Fight against me! Or you are a coward?" David shouted.

Percy tried to get up, but fell at once. He spits more blood. His face no longer had that surfer tan, he seemed more like Nico. Everyone else was completely quiet. Their faces washed from Thalia's confusion to Jason's wrath. Jason has never liked sharing leadership. After the war he thinks we have to treat him differently, with more respect. That we have to honor him more. I do not know what has happened to him but he is different, bossier since David arrive. And Piper know it, she's really afraid.

Percy tried to get up again, this time he got it. He searched his pocket and pulled out his pen/sword Riptide. Then the pen grew to its sword size, showing all its splendor. I have always liked how his he does that, it is simply spectacular. He stood in a combat position, challenging David. I should be with David, Percy is a traitor, but it's Percy, _I love him_ , I cannot get rid of this thought of my head… _I love him_ ... I have to explain that I'm really sorry, that ... I ... I do not know, again…What's wrong with me?

Then David attacked, he went straight for a blunt blow to Percy, but he simply eluded it. For the poor state in which he was, Percy was still very fast. The truth is that I do not know what he has done this month that he has been away, but surely he has had time to practice. Practice with the enemy Annabeth. Percy has betrayed us, he is the enemy now. By the way, David was a really good sword fighter, but Percy well... was Percy. We all know what he is capable of doing.

While the fight continued with blows, kicks and so on, Percy used the water to leap over David, slapping him on the shoulder. Percy fell on the other side perfectly balanced, looking at the son of Zeus. This one shouted in pain at the cut he had. Then Percy kicked him in the chest and David flew a few meters down, he fell hard on the ground. We were all astonished, still as statues. David in a month had defeated many important monsters: a hydra, several hellhounds, even a manticore. He had never been hurt like this, and even less someone who was also hurt and almost without strength. Blood was coming out of the wound. Quickly I started running towards David, to protect him. But a wave struck me and sent me again along with the others. Falling on the floor. Now I was completely wet, looking indignantly at Percy.

 _"Daughter of Athena, this is something between this moron and me"_ Percy said

"Percy, do not treat me like this" I screamed outraged.

 _"Oh, sorry Annabeth, I do not know what happened, I thought you were all stabbing me in the back. Ahhh, in fact you HAVE! All because of your envy. Do you think I chose to be in both prophecies? Do you think I wanted all those shit to happen to me? You helped me through everything, and now you do this to me. Why? I loved you. But…It's late to apologize, so don't even try it. It really hurt me. I think I really don't deserve this…"_

"Ow, don't be like that, don't play the innocent. You are not. You really deserve this. You are _Perseus Jackson_ , always perfect, always amazing. Just shut up!" Jason said.

 _"Well Jason Grace…I hear the bitterness in those sentences. But it doesn't matter! You have already betrayed me, no matter how you treat me from here on, how you treated me ... all of you"_

"We are not the ones that are betraying. You jerk joined the enemy! And now that you are not the center of the universe, you betray us, all" Shouted Grover

 _"Hi Grover, Lord of the wild. Nice to see you again. I thought maybe you would be on my side, you were my first friend, I was not expecting this from you too. But well, no problem bro, it's everything OK no?"_

"Shut up! Gods are coming at any moment, they are in some kind of meeting. Surrender now!" Piper said imperiously, with charmspeak. But it does not seem to affect Percy at all.

 _"Yeah, sure honey! Right now I do it"_ Percy said cockily

"Do not talk to my girlfriend like that. As you do it again-"

 _"What? Are you going to kill me? HAH! I'm already dead Jason. Thank you indeed. Ow, and special thanks to Annabeth. Love you darling! Lucky I'm taking this with humor, it could be much worse, as I said do not try your luck…"_ Percy said angered.

At that moment a lightning bolt appeared from the sky, impacting directly on Percy. He started screaming in pain, a scream I had never heard in my life. Percy then did something that I did not expect. While the lightning struck him, he tried to catch it, ergo, he raised his arms and the streak was channeled into his hands. And then he said to us, shouting something that we didn't expect too, he swore by the river Stygian that he had not had conversations with any enemy, that he would never do anything like that.

Then the lightning ceased. Percy fell on the beach floor surrounded by water. He did not move, smoke came out of his burned clothes, he was practically naked because all his clothes were almost completely destroyed. Percy Jackson, greatest hero in history has died. Again, we were all quiet. A very uncomfortable silence. As we looked at the corpse of our ex-friend. Until David burst into joy.

"Now that fool is not going to bother again. Yeah! I am the best hero in history. I have defeated Perseus Jackson!" Said David, standing proudly looking at Percy's body on the floor.

"What have you done? We were supposed to keep him prisoner until the gods arrive. Not to kill him! They're in that damn meeting I do not know what" Frank said very alarmed.

"And why you attacked him while he talked to us! He was helpless and distracted! Sure he is a traitor but he was our friend! That's not good…Ow Gods…When they find out about this ... We had to hold them to be judged!" Jason shouted at his brother.

"You guys calm down! There has been a fight and it is normal for someone to get hurt, in this case Percy, who has died. He has betrayed us, you all heard what David said at the time. Besides, it was time to stop Percy's feet. Always as modest as if he had never done anything special. Always helping as if we did not know how to fight. I hate it! Why could not keep his word with Bianca!" Nico said very angrily.

"But Nico, he's saved our lives countless times ... And you have heard what he said before he died, he has sworn by the Stygian river that he has not betrayed us. You heard it, did not you? What were we doing was okay? What have we done is right? It could have been a misunderstanding. Now, we are going to burden with the death of our best friend, who even though we think that has betrayed us, nobody takes what he did before" Said Piper crying. Now everybody was crying. I included.

"I have heard it" Said Katie very sad.

"I think I heard it too. If he has betrayed us, why he wants to suffer more by promising something that is false and that will cause him an unimaginable pain?"

When Hazel was going to answer, Percy started to move. "Impossible ... He could not have survived that, I used all my energy to send that lighting" David said clearly in awe.

Slowly Percy stood up completely, but there was something else in it, apart from all the wounds and burns from the lightning. Percy gave off a black light, like a glow of darkness. His eyes were no longer sea-green, but completely black. All his veins were visible since his blood was black as well. Wait what? Black blood…WOW.

Percy gave off an energy that had I never seen in him. He looked straight at us all. With a face I had never seen in Percy too, the union of thousands of negative feelings: sadness, revenge... No, it is more like bitterness and anger.

"What's going on here?!" Connor and Travis asked at the same moment, both clearly concerned.

"How are you still alive Percy?" Reyna also asked.

 _"I'm not Percy"_ He just said in a deep voice that resounded throughout the camp.

"But we are watching you!" Thalia shouted.

 _"What did Percy tell you before?"_ Said Percy.

"Ehmm…Something like that we will repent what we are doing. Something about when the time comes… I don't know Percy what you told us" Jason said with a strange face, maybe fear. Is the roman afraid?

 _"I'M NOT PERCY! Percy told you that if you try to luck this could happen. Percy told you not to force him to do it, but you have done it ... He told you that he would do it, and that he would regret it. The moment Percy told you has arrived, and it's your fault for not listening, even in those times when everyone is betraying him he still believes in you. He swore by the Stygian river that he had not betrayed you. And you still don't care, envy blinds you. You are no different from your immortal parents. You are even worse. But now it is late, now it has released me!"_

"What are you going to do to us? Nothing bad, right?" Piper said. Percy, or the guy in front of us hesitated for a moment before looking at us all in a more severe way. If looks could kill ...

 _"You will see Beauty Queen. And again, I'm not Percy!"_

"Dude! What did I tell you before?! Jason shouted.

 _"Shut the fuck up! You don't deserve somebody as special as Piper. And I feel that some of you do not approve what the group is doing, Percy thanks you "_

"Percy!?" I asked confused. Something really strange on me.

 _"I'm not Percy. And Percy is not yours anymore. Not after what you did. So shut up too!"_ Percy shouted to me. Tears again in my eyes. What've I done. How could I have been such a fool.

"Thank you...Pe...Well, whatever your name is" Said Piper, completly blushed.

"But...Percy, we are watching you, we know it's you!" Leo said as he laughed.

 _"No, I'm not Percy"_ Said Percy, or whatever he is.

"Stop joking Percy!" I ordered.

" _My name is not PERCY! I'm in Percy's head. I live in Percy's body. But we are two different beings, and we are one at the same time"_

"WOW. What are you talking about kelp head? Said Thalia.

 _"I'm not_ Kelp _head. I'M NOT PERCY! How many times will I tell you?"_

"And…then you are?" Clarisse said doubtfully, making the first appearance.

 _"I'm Percy's alter ego"_ He replied proud of himself.

"What? Can you explain a little dude? "Nico asked in amazement.

 _"I'm Percy's alter ego. I am all the bad emotions that he has felt in his life. I am all the energy Percy has controlled instead of being carried away. I only show up when Percy needs me, when he's about to die or when the pain is too intense to bear. And you have caused him enough in a little while. When negative emotions outweigh positive emotions, I take control. It had never happened, Percy had always controlled me, but now I'm free. And I'm not the nice Percy from before… Oh no ... I'm the opposite of Percy's personality"_ Percy said.

"So, if you are not Percy…What's your name?" I asked.

 _"Well, my name is Ycrep._ (AN: Well, not very original no? But I wanted his name to be related with Percy) _Percy's name but backward"_ He answered.

"What a stupid name!" David yelled

"Shut up David, this is important. We've never heard of something like that. We all have this alter ego Percy?" Reyna asked.

 _"DON'T CALL ME PERCY"_ Ycrep shouted. All the surrounding water was grouped into a black wall of at least five meters. Wait, black water?

"Break! I've got another question!" I shouted

 _"Go ahead cheater"_ He said with a repulsive tone on his voice.

"Ehmm…Ok? Well… Why is the water black? I asked.

 _"Well, one of my powers is poison. I think you've already seen them in action. But those were nothing compared to what I can do"_ Ycrep said.

"So…You have new powers?" Leo asked carefully.

 _"Yes, and you will meet them right now"_

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Well, I hope you enjoy this character. A Little bit of battle, lots of dialog, rude comments, and many emotions. If you enjoy don't be shy and review. If you think I've messed up the story, don't be shy and review too. If you don't want to review, then don't do it. But if you don't do it I will keep this history in the way it is and maybe you won't enjoy it. I know that I cannot do it to everyone's liking, but I can do it as much as possible. Does that make sense?**

 **Well, again thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Really thank you.**

 **See you in the next chapter in this story. I hope it will be soon, but I can't promise that.**

 **xHELMEx**


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**New chapter! Thank you everybody who's reading this story. I hope you are enjoying it. In the next chapter we will start with Chao's stuff. I want to put some training and such too. In many stories it is like… Magic you are super powerful in some seconds! I like the part where Percy train, it's real, but it will not be very long I promise.**

 **I'm really sorry for the many grammatical and spelling mistakes. I hope you forgive me. It's true that I write this story to entertain you and make you have a good time, but also to practice my English.**

 **About why I take so long to upload the chapters, well it is because my writing is rather slow, but I will try to improve. My goal is to upload one or two times a week. Although now I want to start a new story. It's not the one I mentioned in another chapter, that fanfic still needs a lot of approaches, since as I said, I think it is completely new. The one that I want to write now it's a story about Percy in Alaska. They are so cool, I really enjoyed the ones that I read.**

 **Remember that the characters are OOC. Making them like Rick did is impossible for me. They are in my way, but I also try to make them as close as possible.**

 **Again, thank you for reading my fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the whole story.**

 **P.S: 2800 words not bad xD**

 **No, I don't own Percy Jackson characters and plot. Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 **Piper POV**

* * *

Now it's my time to explain this story. I want you to know that I love Jason, but recently he's been a total jerk. It all started when his "brother" David arrived. He is not a bad dude. He can be funny and seems to care about people. He's also pretty good with the sword, he fights well if I tell you the truth. As Jason, he also has the ability to fly, but he does not have that much control. He's only been here for a month.

The problem is that he has an ego the size of the Empire State Building, and when everyone began to tell him the stories of Percy, who at that moment was with the problems of having fallen to Tartarus. From what Annabeth told us something had affected him in particular, he was no longer the same. Neither were we the same, but he was especially different.

David began to say that Percy would not be so good, that surely we were exaggerating the facts. Then we started to believe it, we all had a grudge against Percy for how great he was, because we were not just like him ... Some more than others, Jason, for example, began to say that he deserved more, and things like that. We have come to have great discussions because of this, he does not want to admit it but as a son of Zeus he wants control, and is behaving like a cocoon lately. Yeah, he is my boyfriend. But I wish I had somebody like Percy… He's caring, stronger than Jason, more muscular, hotter, with those eyes... **Gosh mom! Get out of my head and do not ever make me think like that again!**

Where was I? Ow, and when Percy disappeared without a trace, Annabeth took very little time to start talking much with David, to meet at all hours. At that moment I knew Annabeth had gone page, as a daughter of the goddess of love I noticed this kind of things. I do not know why she did it. With what Percy has done for her, and how good and handsome he is... And those biceps ... **DAMM IT MOM! Can you stop already?**

*Sorry babe… Okay, I stop now. But I just encouraged what you already think of*

 **Whatever...** Before the second interruption I was saying that my head was thinking about some things not too good about Annabeth. It is true that she is my best friend, but to betray someone like this... so fast and after everything they've been throw...I thought that if Percy returns one day, he wouldn't be very happy to find that his girlfriend has been with another boy, **(well, as we've seen he is not).**

We all knew that Annabeth was dating David, and we were pretty mad at her, but then David told us about Percy's betrayal. And we get past the theme of Annabeth, and we all hate Percy, Well, I have to say that I do not. After all His fatal flaw is loyalty, it is impossible that he betrayed us. No? But I also followed the group with their intentions...so…

Then we spoke with the gods so that when he returned he would be punished. Surprisingly, (note the sarcasm), no one had trouble accepting that Percy was betraying them, only Hades, Hermes and Hestia appeared to defend him. Everyone, (except those mentioned before) claimed that Percy was an enemy, a problem against the Olympus and the world, that fame and power were changing and he was a threat. Even his father did not say anything, which shocked us a lot. Lately they have been arguing a lot because Poseidon hid two children, both one year younger than Percy in a random hotel, protecting them from the great prophecy, monsters and problems of the world. They lived "happy" while Percy had to save the world twice. Fight against Kronos himself or Mother Earth. Even fall into Tartarus. Finally we all agreed, gods included, that as soon as he returned from his disappearance (if he did) he would be judged for treason.

Back to our main theme, yes, we believed David, mostly because the envy we held to Percy blocked us thinking clearly. I must admit, I also have some envy to Percy. Always saving us, or willing to reject twice immortality to be with his girlfriend. Even fall into Tartarus! I do not think Jason would do that for me ... Percy's always perfect, he never complains about anything... and that makes us envy him. It's like a resentment, a stone in the shoe that never stops bothering you. And if you listen to it, things like the ones we're doing to Percy happen, which takes us to the point where this story continues.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP TO THE LAST CHAPTER CLIFFHANGER**

* * *

Ycrep started to surround us with the black water. I realized that the water release smoke, as if it were an acid. I have to say I was really scared, maybe more so than when Percy and Jason fought each other. I still have problems with that memory, if I had not decided to tell Blackjack to knock Percy, he would surely have killed Jason. At that moment, Annabeth decided to speak as she always does when she does not know something.

"Why does the water give off smoke?" She said.

"I have already answered you Athena's daughter. It is not water but poison" Said Ycrep.

With that, he made a slight movement with his hand and the venom began to rise by the legs of all. No one moved, we were all absolutely stunned. It continued and continued to rise. Then it gets to my hip, and at all's at the same time. Jason started to react and tried to move his legs to release, but no matter how much effort he put, it did not seem to have any effect on his release. Leo, Frank, Annabeth and Hazel tried the same thing, but then they left when they could not either.

Since I had nothing better to do I tried too, and I managed with little effort to free myself of the poison that was now approaching my chest. I was totally free now. Ycrep did not seem to care, since he was now laughing with a sound that seemed to fit Hades himself. The others asked shouting at me that as how I did it, I told them that I had simply tried as they had and had been able to. Quickly everyone tried again the same, without any effect. The venom was on their necks and continued the ascent, covering their entire body.

Everyone had faces of despair and sadness. On the verge of collapse. I was not much better. I could not bear to see my friends about to die at the hands of my best friend. So I will try what I do best, talk. With all the remaining strength, I put all the Charmspeek I had in my body in the words I was going to say.

" **Hey Ycrep! Why don't you release them? So we can continue talking more... friendly and quietly"** I tried my best, I swear. I put all my effort in that sentence. But Ycrep just looked at me as if I had not said anything at all.

"Good try Beauty Queen. But the Charmspeek has no effect on me. If you ask yourself why you are free and they are not good ... now you will know. Just wait" He answered.

With this, he made another movement with the hand and the poison covered the face of all my friends, except Thalia. She was stuck everywhere, but her face was intact. I saw the unconscious body of each of my friends fall to the ground. (Well less Thalia's as I said). The poison now heading to Ycrep. Surrounding him

" **You've killed them! How could you?!"** I shouted

"Chill Piper, I did not kill them, they're just unconscious. Almost without pain, Percy continued insisting on not harming them severely. So they will only have a hangover that will not be very nice, but it is nothing compared to what I could have done. And they deserved the worst for betraying us. Betraying Percy" He said.

"Okay dude. Now, why we are free and they are like that?" Thalia asked.

"Well Thalia Grace, Percy and I agreed to say thank you to you. You are the only ones that envy has not blinded you completely. Just a little bit, but not completely. And, we thank you, especially Percy. I would have liked to do you some damage, but the boss will not let me. Ah, Thalia, if you ask why Piper is free it's because she has no intention of killing me, you instead ... yes. If you ask as we know it, let's say it's another of my powers, I notice your feelings" Ycrep said.

"Then you know we did not want to betray Percy. I swear. He's my best friend, my cousin. Tell him we're sorry, th-"

"Stop! Enough daughter of Zeus. He will not forgive you either, not now, and not for a long time" He said.

"Well…I think you have every right. But just tell Percy that we're sorry. I hope someday he'll forgive us. I hope… And, what will you do now?" Thalia asked.

"Now we will leave, you cannot do anything to avoid it. When the gods arrive, and they will be within 120 seconds, tell them that Percy is gone and has no intention of returning. Do not try to find him. He wants to be alone, to disappear" Ycrep said.

" **But they will try to find you… or him. Stay here with us. We will solve this!"** I said.

"No. We won't stay. Again thanks to both for not leaving Percy completely" Ycrep said

"What do we do with our friends?" Thalia asked

"When they wake up and have the regrets of knowing what they have done, tell them it is not their fault at all. You must have a meeting with the gods about Percy escape and about David, tell the gods to ask him for what he saw, to ask him for the truth" Ycrep said. With that he shouted something and Cerberus, the infernal dog, appeared from the shadows. I must say that that was really cool. Ycrep then climbed onto his back.

" **Please! Don't leave Percy. We will solve this. As we always do. We're friends!"** I shouted.

"Piper McLean, I know what you feel for Percy. I will keep your secret. Percy won't know. I think Thalia can do that too. We can't stay. But maybe, he will see you again someday. Maybe" With that he just disappeared. And I cried more. A lot more…

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER**

* * *

After five minutes of trying to wake up all my friends, with no success, 14 figures appeared out of nowhere. All the most important Olympics were here, including Hades and Hestia. My mother winked at me and I tried to smile, but ended up being more a grimace. The energy that the gods give is incalculable, everyone here together was quite afraid. But they do not have angry faces, rather indifference or sadness.

"What happened here?" Athena asked.

" **Well, as you know, we were waiting for you to judge Percy. For betraying us. Something that we seem to have been wrong about. But before that there was a fight between Percy and David, which ended with David on the ground. The reason for the fight was that Annabeth was kissing David when Percy appeared. Later while we held Percy, David fired a very powerful bolt of lightning at Percy. We thought he had killed him, that we had killed Percy. But this one got up and..."** I was crying again.

Just thinking about what we've done to Percy, forget about if he is guilty of treason or not. We've just shattered it inside. We almost fucked our friendship with him. That if we see him again. Because I'm sure he'll never come back, but I'll get him. I'll find Percy.

"Piper honey, can you continue. It's okay. I know you can do it" My mother said.

"It's okay Beauty Queen, I will explain them the rest" Thalia said.

"Go ahead daughter" Zeus said imperatively. The gods do not seem too worried. But they will be when we finish the story. When they know that their hero has disappeared and is not guilty, or so I think now.

"Well, as Piper was saying, Percy got up an-"Thalia was saying, but then Poseidon interrupted.

"Wait! I can see that except you two and Percy, the rest is here unconscious. Where's Percy? Where's my son?" Poseidon said angrily. In the sea the waves grew again.

" **About that… If all of you let explain Thalia the rest, you'll understand"** I said.

"As I was saying, Percy got up, but it radiated a dark energy, a very powerful aura. It turns out that when Percy is about to die or negative emotions surpass the positive ones, his alter ego takes control of his body. That is the opposite of Percy, the evil that Percy has not demonstrated and blah blah blah. It's Percy but it's not Percy at the same time, I think Athena has understood what I mean" Thalia said.

"I think so, daughter of Zeus" Athena answered.

"Do you mind explaining it then?" Hermes asked.

"What Thalia means is that Percy's alter ego is all Percy is not. Evil, bad person, aggressive... Surely Percy has endured many negative emotions, these have shaped his alter ego" Athena said.

" **It turns out that it is not only evil and all this stuff, he it is very powerful too. From what we have seen he is able to create poison and control it, apart, he can also read the mind or something like that"** I explained.

"And then, where is Percy?" Hestia asked.

" **He… Percy's alter ego, Ycrep, used the poison to surround us and immobilize us. Then with the poison he knocked them all out, made them unconscious. Except the two of us because we are the ones who believed the most in their innocence."** I explained.

"If he has done something like that, he is guilty, right? Where is he to be annihilated?" Ares shouted.

"Not so fast. He told us that he was not guilty, that you should ask David for the truth" Thalia said.

"Okay, but again where is that man?" Artemis asked.

" **When he finished explaining this to us, Cerberus appeared from nowhere. He jumped on the back of the infernal dog and disappeared"** I explained.

"Ow, he's the reason why Cerberus is not in the Underworld with me. Why?" Hades asked.

"Well, he did the twelve labours of Hercules to prove to Athena that he is worth to be with her daughter. And when he arrived and he saw that Annabeth was kissing David, he exploded. And you know the rest. By the way Athena, did you explain to Annabeth why Percy was missing?" Thalia said.

"I ... Yes ... No ... No, I did not tell Annabeth. When we knew that he was betraying us, I decided that it would be better for her to forget that man. So I did not tell her anything so that she thought he had abandoned her" Athena answered.

" **So… It's your fault that Annabeth thought Percy had abandoned her, and then Annabeth was with David. Which caused Percy to get so angry and bad emotions outweighed the positive ones. And then Ycrep appeared"** I said.

"Yes, but he is still guilty of treason" Dionysus said. I really HATE that man.

" **As Thalia said before, he told us that you should ask David about the truth. The real, real truth"** I said.

"Okay, I'm going to try to get them up" Apollo said.

"Apollo, stay here and try to get them up with your powers. The rest, let's go to Olympus to discuss some things. When they are all awake and recovered we will return again to talk to David about what he saw. At the moment Percy is still guilty of treason and is a fugitive" Zeus ordered. I think that since Percy saved the world a second time, Zeus likes Percy. Because his words about betrayal and such have not sounded all bad but rather doubtfully.

With that they all flashed out except Apollo. We decided that we should take them to the infirmary and cure them there. In that building we will be calmer so that Apollo can work better. Once they were all in their berths, the god set to work immediately. Thalia and I decided to leave it alone. We each went separately. I needed time to think about everything, so I decided to approach the Golden Fleece tree.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- WHEN PIPER IS IN THE TREE**

* * *

While I was thinking about everything that had happened recently, in front of my Athena appeared in a gray ray. I quickly bowed and asked her in the most formal way possible.

" **To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, Lady Athena?"** I asked.

"I would like to have a conversation with you about everything that has happened lately, and in particular today. We want more details, I need to know more details" She said.

 **If I have to tell the truth, writing is enchanting. Finding this page has been something new for me, a new world that is wonderful. Here there are people with an incredible imagination, a grace to write, or a transmission of feelings that I hope someday to get in a language that is not my main. Actually, it is the third as I have said sometimes.**

 **About the reviews, just do what you want, but if you review I will be very happy.**

 **I think now you know more of the character pairing there will be, I think it's pretty obvious. No?**

 **I have already lost count of the times I said thanks, but I insist. Thank you for reading my story, to which I dedicate as much time as possible for you to enjoy.**

 **See you all in the next chapter!**

 **xHELMEx**


	5. Chapter 5: Decisions

**Well, new chapter. I hope you like it.** **I have changed a bit the initial plan of the story, I have many ideas for this and it is difficult to decide which the best is.  
**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites or follows. I'm really happy that you are enjoying this story.**

 **I say the same as in other chapters, I apologize now for any grammatical or spelling errors that may exist.**

 **Well, I'll shut up and leave you with the chapter**

 **No, I don't own Percy Jackson characters. Uncle Rick does.**

* * *

 **PERCY POV**

* * *

When I got up I was in the clearing of a forest. The sun is in the middle of the skies, so its midday. I need to find a place to sleep before night, because it is not pleasant to walk at night through the forest being the son of one of the big three. And even less if you're the demigod number 1 on the hate list of monsters.

Tall pines surround me. On the ground there is snow, which I find quite strange. I am able to hear the sound of water, probably from some river or waterfall. Hearing this noise greatly relaxes me, blocking the pain I feel right now. As far as I can see, my body is full of wounds and burns. Some of this wounds do not look very good. And I cannot say that I have a lot of clothes, rather I'm semi-naked. Why don't I have clothes?

How I got here I have no idea. It seems as if my brain had an air bubble in yesterday's memories. I do not remember how I got here. Or why. I do not remember exactly what happened at the camp. I just know that was something related to my friends.

 _"Percy, your friends betrayed you,"_ Said a voice in my head.

"Ycrep?" I thought. When I was in Tartarus, something bad appeared in my head. I do not know why or how. But it appeared, and now I have to live with another person in my mind, an alter-ego. The opposite of me, evil, sadistic ... But with my personality, it's me but in bad. Yeah, it's really strange.

" _Percy, you know I know everything you think, don't you?"_ Said Ycrep laughing a little bit. _"Besides, I'm not so bad, I just saved your life a few hours ago."_ He said.

"You saved my life? Have you taken control without my permission?" I asked. If Ycrep has taken control of my body, I'm sure that bad things have happened.

" _Yes, bad things have happened. But I did not provoke them. They have been made by your "friends"._ Ycrep said in an angry voice. Now I'm surprised. _"Yeah, I took over when you were about to die. So, I save your life. I saved my life."_ The voice In my mind said.

"I was about to die? Can you explain everything that has happened? Because I do not remember anything at all." I said in a sad voice.

" _Percy, your friends betrayed you. Basically David trick them, but they believed him above you."_ Ycrep said in a sad voice.

"They would not do such a thing. You are a liar! Besides, why I do not remember anything?!" I asked.

" _Percy, they did. For some reason many of them had feelings against you. Huge feelings against you. Envy, rage, others even hated you for everything you've done and they have not been able to."_ The voice said. _"And you cannot remember anything because I've blocked those feelings and thoughts. They are too painful for you."_ Ycrep said, really sad. Painful thoughts and feelings. I need to know them. I need to know what happened.

"Ycrep, I have to know what happened. I do not care if the thoughts are too painful. I need to know them." I said, in a voice that was ordering and begging at the same time.

" _Are you sure? Right now everything has changed, we are no longer welcome in the camp or anywhere. We're alone. You are alone."_ He paused before continuing, as if what he was about to say was too important. _"If I allow you to remember them, the pain you will have inside will be almost impossible to forget,"_ Ycrep said very seriously.

"Ycrep, please. I need it." I said pleading. "However painful memories may be, it will be more painful to live without them. I have to know what happened, please."

" _As you wish Percy."_ He said. Then the images began to flow in my head. My arrival at the camp, how everyone looked at me. The talk with Chiron to leave the camp. The appearance of Athena telling me that I had betrayed Olympus. Finding Annabeth with another guy, breaking me and my heart. All my friends betraying me, thinking that I am with the enemy. The fight with David, the lightning, and then nothing.

Now it's just pain. Simple and plain pain. There is no anger, I do not hate them. Not after everything we've done together. But it hurts me what they have done to me. It really hurts. I feel my head as if it were constantly beaten with a hammer. How could they? How could she? All because they envy me? They believe that I chose my life? Everything I did I did because I believed it was the right thing to do. I didn't want to become a leader. My friends were the only thing I had in this crazy life. And I wanted to save them. And then, they have feelings against me just because I've done more things than they? As if I did not prefer to have been a normal human, or even a normal demigod. Son of some minor god. Not from Poseidon.

" _After the lightning I took over. You were about to die, so I acted."_ He said in a very serious tone.

"In what way did you act? Did you hurt them so much?" I asked worriedly. Why am I worrying about them after all they've done to me ... I guess that's my way of being.

" _Yes, it is your way of being. And you cannot change it no matter how hard you try, you will always be loyal to them. That's why you, Percy, are a hero. Evil will always be trying to annihilate you, because you are the only one who can overcome it."_ He then paused as if to breathe. _"_ _Your heart is pure, no matter what you think, you will always act for the good of all. No matter that you have me, your bad side, you're always going to dominate me."_ Ycrep said.

"Ehm ... Thanks for cheering me." I said. "About the question from before. Did you hurt them or not?" I asked now a little less worried.

" _No, we decided I would only make them have a strong hangover, but nothing more,"_ Ycrep said.

"We?" I asked surprised.

" _Well, I wanted to hurt them. A lot. But you refuse, so we decided that we would intoxicate them so that they had a hangover of three days or so. We had a conversation, I have not shown you because it is not relevant."_ The voice in my mind said.

"Oh well, at least all my friends suffered and will suffer a little. After all, some physical pain will do them good. Although we have shown them my other side." I said.

" _Yes, they will suffer a little. The headache will be strong."_ He said with a slight laugh. _"But not all your friends suffered, I did not hurt them all,"_ Ycrep said. With a hopeful tone.

"I do not understand you," I said very confused.

" _Two of your friends did not believe what David told them. Two of them were not completely blinded by envy and rage against you."_ He said hopefully. Two friends ... it's obvious that one is not Annabeth ... She cheated on me. Why? Why did you do it Wise girl? After everything we've been through. After all I've done for you. All because you felt alone. She knows that that is bullshit. She's a fucking asshole. And she tells me she envies me. As if it were my fault to have been in two great prophecies. And then she tells me that she loves me, that she was desperate... Although it is not her fault at all. It's also Athena's fault. Athena fuck you! Not tell her why I was gone. You knew I was doing Hercules' labors and you did not say anything. All because you do not approve of my relationship with Annabeth. But you approve the one with Zeus stupid son. Although now my relationship with Annabeth matters little to me. That is over, now there is only pain. Lot of pain. Fuck you Athena. Fuck Annabeth!

"Who are they?" I asked with big desire to know who had not betrayed me.

" _The daughter of Aphrodite and the daughter of Zeus."_ He said pleased. " _Oh, and_ _your ex-girlfriend, Athena's daughter really loved you. But something happened while you were gone. Someone played with her mind. I do not know who, but she loves or loved you, that's for sure. Sorry to say, but it's the truth."_ Ycrep said in a very sad voice.

"So Piper and Thalia did not believe David's lies. This is fine, at least I have some friends left. I'm glad it's them, I'm glad I can count on someone." I said a little relieved. _"_ _Hey Percy, you can count on me!"_ He said while laughing. "Whatever you say buddy," I said smiling too. Glad to be with Ycrep. "Although they were also with them at that time, they also followed the game. Nor can I forgive them immediately." I said coldly.

"About Annabeth… right now, I just want to forget about her. I don't care, her name just means pain. "I said. Almost crying at the thought of her again.

" _Percy…I did not tell you everything."_ Ycrep said in a serious tone. _"When everyone was K.O I talked to Piper and Thalia. I told them that their friends were "okay". That you are innocent and that they should tell the gods to ask David for the truth."_ He said.

"What do you mean by this? " I asked worried.

" _What I mean is that when the gods know what happened, they will want you to return. When they find you, they will take you to the throne room to ask you a few things."_ He paused one moment before continuing. " _When they know that you are not guilty, if they do, because they can trust David, he can lie again. He's the son of Zeus so… Well, they will care very little, they will vote what to do with you. And you must remember that you do not have many friends up there."_ Ycrep said very serious. _"So they may do several things, or send you to Tartarus because although you have saved their lives, many of the gods hate you. Like Athena for example, and she is very influential there. They can also imprison you. Or they can return you to the camp. And I do not think you like any of the three options that I have given you as an example"_ Ycrep finally said.

"No, I'm still not the best friend of the gods. After all they have changed, but some still hate me, a lot. And I think there are more than half of the Olympians who hate my ass. Then, what do we do? What I do?" I asked very worried.

" _I have some ideas."_ He said quite happy.

"Well, explain them. Because I cannot think of anything." I said.

" _The one that I like the most, and I think you'll like it too, is the next one."_ Ycrep stopped speaking one second, before continuing. _"Now we or you are alone. We…you do not have a house, and you can't risk going to your or our mother's house since the monsters can come. If I'm not mistaken, you or we…I will just say you okay?"_ He asked, annoyed about how we have to mention each other"Yes, let's just speak about me as one person and not two beings" I answered. _"Well, you have some money saved, the best option is to travel from place to place, from country to country. The transport is solved, you have Cerberus."_ Ycrep said.

"Then what. Just travel, move from site to site doing nothing?" I asked a little bit angry about the idea.

" _No, monster attacks will be constant. You are a very important demigod, you give off a very strong smell so all the monsters will come for you. And all the monsters on the planet know who you are and want to kill you. So it will not be easy to be in the outside world, alone."_ He answered.

"You do not have to remind me that all the monsters in mythology hate me. I know that it will not be easy to be outside the protection of the camp, alone. But go to the point, what do you propose?" I asked a little bit worried by the answer.

" _My proposal is that for now you must travel from country to country, learning different combat techniques. Learning survival, learning in general. Then, when you find a place you like, look for a work or study or something, and try to live a mortal life. The monsters will continue to search and attack you, but it's the best plan we have. Rather than face the decision that gods can take over your life. You can never go back to that camp, or to that life."_ He said calmly.

"I know, I don't want to go back to camp or to the life I had. It's too painful." I said crying a little bit. Just thinking of everything. "But I already know how to defend myself. I have fought many things, I have even escaped from Tartarus." I said angrily.

" _Percy, I know you can defend yourself. But now you will be completely alone. Don't you want to learn more? To fight hand to hand. To fight with different weapons. To better control your powers over water. To learn to control me, your evil side. To control Cerberus."_ He said raising a little to the voice in my head if that is possible.

"All this would be cool. I would not mind killing some monsters by fists. And learning to use more weapons would also be good. I really want to know how to use an ax. But to control my evil side, to control you… it gives me a little fear that I cannot do it after everything that has happened. I do not hate my friends, it's not my way of being, and it sounds weird after the pain they've caused me. But that's all I have, pain." I said with a sad tone.

" _I'm sorry for everything that happened to you. It's kind of weird to tell you. Because I am you, and I am saying it to me then ... Well leave it, what I mean is that you do not deserve any of this. You're a hero no matter how much you deny it. The best in all history perhaps. I know that someday everything will be solved, but for now we must concentrate on escaping from gods, on staying alive. "_ Ycrep said trying to cheer me up.

"Are you sure that you are me? Because I do not remember being so smart." I said laughing a little.

" _Come on man, we're not that dumb. If you were stupid would you have saved the world twice?"_ He said laughing.

"I think you're right. Thanks Ycrep, lucky that I have you. You're not as bad as I thought." I said, happy to have this man in my head.

" _Percy I have already explained it to you, I have your personality. I'm only evil when it's necessary. Consider me as your personal assistant and your teacher."_ He said proud of himself.

"Yes sir!" I said teasing him. "Returning to the topic. How will I learn to control my evil side, to control you?"

" _Very simple, through meditation. Percy, now that you have me, in your mind, you are capable of doing new things that you have to discover."_ The voice in my mind said.

"Like what?" I asked puzzled.

 _"Well, create and control poison, control the mist, read people's minds, notice negative emotions, even learn some crazy spells, like full healing... Things of this style that you will gradually discover."_ He answered.

"Full healing?" I asked. If I will be able to fully heal someone it will be amazing. Like really, really amazing.

" _Yeah, this is what I'm going to do right now if you don't mind. Because some of your wounds look really bad. And I've got to heal your internal damage after that daughter of Athena cheated on you."_ He said a little bit angry.

"Oh, ok, go ahead," I said. With that, I heard the voice in my mind pronouncing random words that make no sense for me. After five minutes of this, my wounds started to close, Little by little there is no trace of my last fight except for several scars, some quite large.

" _It is done, you are like new!"_ He said proud of himself.

"So to learn all this powers like this healing one, to control my evil side is through meditation. You are aware that I have ADHD!" I shouted.

" _That's why you need meditation, it will help you a lot"_ He paused one moment. _"To be stronger you need a balanced mind. Besides, controlling your emotions will help to soothe the pain you feel."_ The voice in mi mind said. _"I know it will be difficult for you, but if you manage to completely dominate your emotions and mind, you can master many things. And you will be more powerful to face whatever they put you ahead."_ He said encouraging me.

"Well, I agree… I do not have many more possibilities. Your point is quite reasonable." I said quite convinced after his speech. The plan he proposes is better than staying in the forest waiting for some monster to kill me. "When and where do we star?" I asked, rising from the ground where I had not moved yet.

" _I knew you would accept,"_ Ycrep said laughing a little. _"The first step as I said will be meditation. Where it's simple, Japan. And when it's simple too, now."_ The being in my mind said.

"Why Japan? I know there are many temples and all this, but why specifically there?" I asked. It's not that I hate Japan, it's just intrigue.

" _We will go to Japan for several reasons, the most important, as you have said is because there are many temples, one temple especially that is related to water."_ He said.

"What about this temple and the water? Because you told me that I would also learn to control water better, and the only one who can do that is my father." I said. Now very intrigued about this temple.

" _He's not the only one. The temple of which I speak is the temple of Thalassa. In fact she lives there."_ He said really happy.

"Thal-Thalassa? The primordial goddess of the sea? Is she alive?" I asked very surprised to know that there's another primordial alive.

" _Yeah, when Gaia woke up, she did too. But she's peaceful, she has nothing against the world or the Olympics. That is why she lives in Japan in his temple without disturbing anyone and without anyone bothering her."_ Ycrep said. _"I've heard that she's very friendly. I'm sure she will agree on training you."_ He finally said.

"Okay, but before we go, I have to sort out a couple of things. First tell my mother that I'm leaving, that something happened, that I'll be out ... for a long time or maybe for the rest of my life basically. I also have to take my money from the bank, for all the expenses we can have. And finally, buy me new clothes, because right now I'm semi-naked." I said laughing.

With that I called Cerberus, I have to go to New York to do everything I've already mentioned. First I'll stop to buy some clothes, I would not mind doing a change of look now that all this has happened. Maybe even cut my hair or something.

Just thinking about recent events make my head start spinning. How could they? How could she? Percy ... relax. You're going to start a new life, or at least try. Take it as an opportunity, try to forget them, everyone. Gods included. Try to forget her.

* * *

TIME SKIP- PERCY IN NEW YORK

* * *

walked into a skate shop that I knew was close to my mother's house. The store is called Bungad, and they have clothes that I do not dislike. Ignoring the glances that everyone makes me, obviously because of the fact that I go in underpants, I take two short-sleeved shirts, the first ones I see. I also took some tight black jeans. And a DC green hoodie. Last but not least I grab a pack of underpants.

I quickly go to the dressing room to change my clothes. When I enter I take off my shirt, if by shirt you understand a piece of clothing broken everywhere and burnt. Then, seeing my back on the glass is when I realize that I have a tattoo on the area of my shoulder blades. What the fuck? When did I get a tattoo? But I have to admit it's impressive. They are three dog heads, completely black. I guess as I am now the owner of Cerberus I have to be marked in some way. I'm not going to complain, I think I'm more interesting now.

* * *

 **(If you want to see how the tattoo looks like. Or just search Cerberus Symbol, all the pictures are really cool. Imagine something like that in the top part of the back of Percy)**

art/Cerberus-symbol-469136839

* * *

Forgetting the tattoo, I dress in the new Superdry khaki green t-shirt, I put on the underpants and then the pants. Finally, I take the DC hoodie and put it on. Now I only need my shoes. Honestly, I think I look good, better than going naked. I walk out of the dressing room, with my other short-sleeved T-shirt and the remaining box briefs. In the area of the shoes I find a Nike SB Zoom Stefan Janoski black, I know right away that they have to be mine.

I leave the store having paid with my credit card. Don't you think I was going to steal it, right? Now I have to go to my mother's house and explain everything. Which will not be easy. The truth is that I would like to leave a message, a note or something before telling it face-to-face. You will think I am a coward, but she will try to convince me to stay, and it will be worse.

In the end, I decide to leave a note to her, where I explain some of the things that have happened, simply telling her that I need time to think. I do not explain the parts that refer to Ycrep and Annabeth cheating on me. Neither the betray of my friends that I simply mention as disagreements with them. Telling her not to worry, that I'll be fine. That I will certainly return in a short time, which is not true. But I do not want her to worry about me. I also tell her that most likely Poseidon will come to visit and explain the whole thing more deeply. I finish the note saying that I love her, and that she really does not have to worry about me, that I am and I will be fine. Neither is it true.

After writing it, I pass it under the door of my house and run to the bank. To get the money. After the wars and all this, Poseidon gave me some money for possible expenses, which is now really useful. When I arrive at the bank I make all the necessary transactions until I leave with a sports bag with 20.231 $. It is not a fortune, but it will serve me for a while. The transport is not a problem, the accommodation either, I will be in a temple. And when I arrive at the place food won't be a problem anymore. Zero expenses, for now.

* * *

 **TIME SKIP- 30 MINUTES LATER**

* * *

Now I am in Central Park, enjoying my last moments in this city for a long period of time, or I hope so. Because if the gods decide to come and find me, it is true that they may know that I am innocent. But surely they will do something with me, if I do not remember badly more than half of the gods still hate me. And they can send me back with my "friends", or send me to Tartarus. Among the gods that hate me there's Athena. Fuck you! I'm sure you were the one who influenced Annabeth to think I had abandoned her. But hey, she believed you! Again, fuck you both. Fuck you all! Do this to me, after all…

" _Percy, calm down. Call Cerberus and let's go to Japan to start your new life. Surely Thalassa will accept you with open arms."_ A voice in mi mind said.

"Ok, let's go," I said with a few tears in my eyes. Thinking of all that I will leave behind, after all that has happened. Hoping that everything is for a better good.

Climbing to Cerberus, I look towards Olympus before making a not very pleasant gesture towards them. Showing the finger before disappearing into the shadows. The Olympus are not only the gods to me, they are all those who have abandoned me and betrayed me. I did not do it to anyone in particular, I know that on Olympus I have some friends like my father, Hestia or Hermes. But there are also Ares, Dionysus and Athena.

I will never come back here, not if I can avoid it.

You will think that I am exaggerating, that the pain cannot be so terrible, but believe me, it is. See how all those you love betray you for what you have done. Because they envy you. For something you have not wanted from the beginning. For me they could have been those of the two prophecies, I would have preferred it. I would have preferred to be normal. But I had to live all that, and it is their problem that they will not accept who they are and who I am.

I promise myself, to concentrate only on surviving in the outside world, alone. I promise myself to forget everything I've done. I promise myself to forget them. I promise myself to forget her. I promise myself to change, I will not be the same. I'm going to leave Percy behind to be a new person.

* * *

 **LINE BREAK- LAST CHAPTER FINAL WITH PIPER**

* * *

 **Piper POV**

* * *

 _ **Before…**_

While I was thinking about everything that had happened recently, in front of my Athena appeared in a gray ray. I quickly bowed and asked her in the most formal way possible.

" **To what do I owe the pleasure of this unexpected visit, Lady Athena?"** I asked.

"I would like to have a conversation with you about everything that has happened lately, and in particular today. We want more details, I need to know more details" She said.

 _ **Now…**_

"What exactly do you want to know Lady Athena?" I asked.

" _I would like you to explain me more things about what Percy's alter ego was like."_ She answered.

"Well, when we saw Percy get up after the lightning strike we were all freaking out. It's not possible that someone had survived such an electric shock for so long. Besides he didn't have time to prepare, David attacked by surprise while Percy was speaking with us." I said.

" _You mean that David played dirty by attacking Percy when he was distracted."_ Lady Athena said.

"Yes, exactly. When Percy got up his whole body was full of wounds and burns. But his condition was not the problem, the powerful aura that shed yes." I said remembering that moment.

" _How exactly was this aura, how would you describe it?"_ Asked Athena very worried.

"Dark. An aura as fearsome as the one of a Gigante. A very powerful aura that was really scary. Like a glow of darkness. Just thinking about it really scares me" I paused one second to breathe and calm down.

" _Okay, that's interesting. The only place where Percy could have caught this dark double personality is in Tartarus. Which means that the son of Hades and my daughter also possess an alter-ego._ " She said a little bit scared.

"Probably, but Athena, trust me when I say that it's really, really scary. " I said.

" _Well, if it's the opposite of Percy then it's a very powerful evil side."_ Lady Athena said. _"I'll have to talk to both of them to find out more. Apart from the aura, what else changed in the son of Poseidon?"_ She asked.

"Well, after Percy got up, the sky darkened, the water turned black and smoky. His veins were visible, and they were also black. Like his eyes." I said trying to remember every detail. "His personality at first when they were all was horrible. He spoke with a contempt, a rage, a hatred that I have never seen in anyone. But after poisoning everyone less Thalia and me, she calmed down a lot. He even seemed nice at some moments." I said.

" _During the conversation what did he say?"_ Athena asked very intrigued.

"Mostly he thanked us for not believing in David at all. He also told us that Percy wants to disappear. He wants everybody to leave him alone. You gods included." I said sure of myself.

" _But that is not possible, we must find him to judge him for treason. You, his friends, came to us telling us that the son of Zeus had seen him talking to someone about betraying us."_ She said a little bit angry.

"Before continuing, Athena, can I ask you a question?" I asked. _"Yes, of course Piper."_ She answered.

"Thank you," I said, before asking the question. "Did you ever like Percy? Because I think he has shown more than enough that he is faithful to Olympus. I think he has shown that he is faithful and loves or loved your daughter. I recognized my mistake by believing David over Percy, but Ycrep redeemed me when he realized that I knew Percy was innocent. His fatal flaw is loyalty for Gods sake! "I said a little bit angry.

" _Yes and no. Sometimes I think he's a hero, and sometimes I hate him. But I…I- I_ _know I've made some mistakes. And if David tells that he lied, and proves that Percy was innocent, I will apologize as soon as we find him."_ She said proud of her answer.

"Athena, don't you understand? He is innocent! We have betrayed the hero of Olympus. Our savior. I know that he is not guilty of what is accused. He swore by the Stygian river that he was innocent. And nothing happened." I paused to breathe and to let Athena process the information I just gave her. "We believed David above him, the boy who has given everything to save us. All because he has done more things than us, all because he is too good to be true and we are worse than him. Are you not yet aware of what we have done?" I said with tears in my eyes.

" _H…He-He swear by the Stygian River that he wasn't guilty? That means that David…that David lied."_ She said very choked.

"Correct!" I exclaimed.

" _That means that I was wrong. That Percy is innocent. But what have I done?!"_ She shouted very nervous.

"What happens? What have you done?" I asked a little bit worried.

" _I told you before, I made Annabeth believe that Percy was bad for her. That he abandoned her, I didn't tell her that Percy was doing the labours of Hercules."_ She said. I've never seen Athena or any god like this. " _I made Annabeth be with David. I did it. Which caused Percy to find them together... It's all my fault… "Lady_ Athena said.

"Shhh. It's okay Lady Athena. It's everyone's fault for believing David and not Percy. It's our fault to let envy blind us to the obvious, that Percy would never do something like that. It's true that you made Annabeth break his heart, but it's not all your fault. It's our fault." I said I said trying to console a goddess. Since when are these things so good to me? I suppose that they come with the pack of being Aphrodite's daughter.

" _But, it's my fault that probably the best hero in history will never come back with us. Because his heart is broken. Because he knows what I've done. And now he probably hates not just me or you, he hates Olympus too."_ She said with what seem some tears in her eyes. _"I have always hated the sons of Poseidon. I did not realize that Percy is different. I'm supposed to be the goddess of wisdom, not stupidity!"_ Athena said.

"Do not be so hard on yourself. Percy may not be back today, not tomorrow, not in ten years. But he will return someday, it is his way of being and we all know it." I said with some tears in my eyes too. "And he may never forgive ourselves for what we did, but if he ever returns, we will try to apologize in every possible way. So that he sees that we really regret what we did. So he can see that even the goddess of wisdom is wrong and recognizes its error." I said proud of my speech.

" _Piper McLean, you've earned a place in my heart. Right now you've made something change in my immortal mind. You have made me see that I have been a stubborn, bitter and I have not acted the right way. "_ Am I listening to what I think I'm listening to? To a god recognizing her mistakes, to recognize her defects. And not to any god, but to the goddess of wisdom who is never wrong. Maybe Ycrep's poison has affected me in some hallucinogenic way. Although I do not think because I feel good. _"I promise that I will change, that the gods will change and I will lead that change."_ She said rising a little bit the voice _. "From now on we will love our children more, we will love humanity more. Now you'll see changes Piper McLean, things are going to change for the better."_ She said, before disappearing in a gray ray of light.

* * *

 **Well, a happy ending for this chapter. After 4 chapters of hate and pain some happiness is okay, right? So much drama tires, besides I do not want the story to be completely dark. I want it to be realistic, people turn pages, people change, either to good or bad. At least that's the way I see it.**

 **This Fanfic will be or I will try to make it long, as you have read until chapter 5 (this one) the betrayal part is not finished. Now we will start with training, fights… This stuff that I really enjoy about this stories. And I hope you enjoy too.**

 **This is the longest chapter I've never written for this story. 15-word pages. People** **always say quality before quantity, I hope this chapter has both.**

 **Thanks again to all the people who followed or favorited this story. I'll continue to work hard to do a story that you like.**

 **IMPORTANT-** If I have a huge number of reviews saying that they want Percabeth and not Pipercy, I will think about it. I am not forcing you to review, you do that if you want, I simply say that if you don't want Piercy just comment it. And I'll decide.

 **A.C-** Since this story is mine, I'm going to do one thing. At the end of each chapter I will recommend something that I liked, like a book, or a song, movie ... Today I recommend the following song: **He is, by Ghost B.C.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **xHELMEx**


End file.
